Toyota GT-One (TS020) '99
|manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1998/1999 |power = 765HP |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.6 seconds |distance = 10.7 seconds }} The Toyota GT-One (Toyota codename: TS020) was Toyota's last car to be entered in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. It first raced in 1998 and ended racing a year later. After the GT-One project, Toyota entered racing in the Formula 1 World Championship in 2002 and withdrew in the 2009 Formula 1 season along with their direct competitor, the Honda Racing F1 Team. In Gran Turismo The Toyota GT-One has been featured in Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 3, Gran Turismo 4 and Gran Turismo 5. Gran Turismo 2 In its debut in the Gran Turismo series, 3 versions of the GT-One were featured. One of these was the racing version from 1998. The livery for the 1998 GT-One race car was of the only GT-One to finish the 1998 24 hours of Le Mans, the #27 driven by Ukyo Katayama, Toshio Suzu, and Keiichi Tsuchiya. The second GT-one is the road going version for the 1998 racing car. It was made because of GT1 rules at the time. The third and final GT-One featured in Gran Turismo 2 was the 1999 racing version. Since it was moved to a prototype class, no road version had to be made. The livery was the #1 driven by Martin Brundle, Emmanuel Collard, and Vincenzo Sospiri. Gran Turismo 3 2 Toyota GT-Ones were featured in Gran Turismo 3. One of these was the road version of the 1998 GT-One race car. As before, it was only made for homologation reasons. The other being the 1999 racing car, the #1 driven by Martin Brundle, Emmanuel Collard, and Vincenzo Sospiri. Gran Turismo 4 2 GT-Ones were featured in Gran Turismo 4. One was the 1999 race car which had the #3 livery driven by Ukyo Katayama, Keiichi Tsuchiya, and Toshio Suzuki. There was also a used version buy-able from the Late 90s used car lot along side the Nissan R390 GT1 in days 694-700 which has a black paint color, one of the secret black racecars. Gran Turismo PSP The Toyota GT-One appeared as a purchaseable vehicle (Cr. 3,500,000) and also appeared as one of the Driving Challenges Vehicle, where the player must overtake the opponent driving the Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR race car. The black color variant is not featured in the game. Gran Turismo 5 The Toyota GT-One TS020 is obtainable in two ways in Gran Turismo 5. It is also categorized as a Standard vehicle. 1) If you finish the B-Spec event "Circuit de la Sarthe 24 hours" 2)Or buy it from the Used Car Dealership for Cr. 2,927,445 Videos ::: (This video is in Japanese, no subtitles) XSRWxcBcSMs External links *Wikipedia Page: Toyota GT-One Trivia *The Toyota GT-One is also one of four 'Black Cars' available for purchase during days 694-700 of the Gran Turismo 4 calendar cycle. It can be purchased from the Used Cars (Late 90's) garage for 2,924,999 Credits. *From it's first appearance in Gran Turismo 2, up until Gran Turismo 4, the racing versions of this car had Esso Ultron as its' main sponsor, like in real life. However, since the PSP version of Gran Turismo was released and has continued to this very day, it carries Exon Superflo sponsorship. Many people have come to the conclusion that it was a licensing issue, as the Peugeot 905 and Toyota Supra Esso JGTC have also had their main sponsor changed. Gallery Toyota-gt-one-race-car-ts020-99.jpg|Toyota GT-ONE Race Car #3'99 Notes Videos in GT series Category:Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Racing Cars Category:Rear mid-engine, rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:Toyota Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT PSP Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)